


Someone he loves

by hellolucky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolucky/pseuds/hellolucky
Summary: The revolution is in full swing. Suddenly, everyone seems to understand androids and is trying to make the world a better place with helping androids, except Detective Reed, who tries to vehemently oppose. Fowler is trying to solve his problems by getting him a partner. If only Gavin had known that his new partner was an android, and more provocative than Connor...
Relationships: Gavin Reed - Relationship, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, RK 900 - Relationship, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Someone he loves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reed900](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622417) by Lito Perezito. 



> Howdy everyone!  
> Nice to have you here.  
> Tian Reese here wishing you the best and a great time with reading this!

The morning had a surprise in store for Gavin Reed, as he discovered. By the time he entered the police department, everyone had already given him room and nervous looks as if something was in the air. And it certainly was, the dark-haired man was just not sure what it was. Probably it would have been better for the whole department if one of his colleagues had warned him, because when he entered the Captain's office without warning, the young detective's coffee cup fell straight out of his hand, leaving a brown stain in the blue carpet that was unpleasant to the eye.

His bad mood was written all over his face. "Ugh, why are you ordering me on my free day only to meet my new par-", the words stuck in Gavin's throat as he counted one and one together and looked at the tin can in front of him. "You're serious, Captain?" His pulse had shot up suddenly, the corners of his mouth had dropped to the floor. "You can't be serious!" Ignoring the mug with the hot liquid, his palms clapped on the desk of his superior. "There is no way I'm working with this dipshit!", he growled upset, while the android next to him pulled an amusing expression.

"Settle down for now, Reed." The Captain's expression hardly changed, but showed clearly that he would not make any big speeches. "I don't like everything either, but we must go with the revolution. Or the police will be accused of being intolerant."

Annoyed Reed snorted and looked again at the android, who still wore the impish grin on his lips. "Do you think this is funny, plastic?", the man growled again and took his hands off his captain's table. "You'll soon stop laughing, trust me." With this statement, Gavin muttered again something into his invisible beard and looked at his superior in annoyance.

Nevertheless Fowler wanted to end the conversation. He was aware that the young detective's nerves were shot to pieces, but he still wanted to explain what his next few weeks would be like. Because Hank and Connor would work on a case together with Reed and his new partner, what meant two androids at the same time, which would probably drive him crazy, because unlike Connor, Reed's partner was a very open and provocative partner who would not refrain from comments just to protect Reed's nerves.

"All right, Reed. To your next case.", he started talking, while eyeing the younger man. "Over the next few days and weeks, you're both going to be working with Hank and Connor. There's been a murder in the center of a basement, in one of the old Cyberlife offices. Androids died and there are also references to occult stuff. Please try hard, the press is already breathing down my neck."

Gavin wondered if he'd just misheard. He'd just been told that his partner was a damned android for probably forever, because these new tin cans were almost impossible to get dead, and then he realized he had to work with an old geezer and his lapdog on a case involving the species he hated.

Angry, Gavin left the office and dropped onto his desk chair. "He can't be fucking serious.", he mumbled to himself and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "It's gotta be a joke." The man's expression went cold. It almost seemed as if he was starting to go mad when suddenly a shadow over his table silenced him. "Detective Reed, my name is Colin. I hope you won't be this tense the whole time we're working together." Gavin tilted his head and raised an eyebrow before he snorted and maddened mimicked the android's words.

"What did you say?", the machine asked him. The tone was friendly, but Reed felt like the android was taunting him inwardly. "You heard me, plastic shit!", he nagged him about it and stood up to look him in the eye. "So you're a man without a back bone, Detective?"

"I am what?!"


End file.
